Yumichika Ayasegawa
Yumichika Ayasegawa 'is the Fifth Seat in the Eleventh Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, under Kenpachi Zaraki. Background Physical Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Soul Reaper ''Shihakusho ''uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, grey eyes, and jaw-length raven-colored hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain and conceited, with a typical ego to match. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Squad, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the ''kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi Zaraki think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakuto from them for fear of being hated. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist: Yumichika, as a high ranking member of the Eleventh Squad, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shuhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kido techniques, able to use a mid-level Hado spell and a low-level Bakudo spell without incantation, though he rarely uses Kido in battle due the rule utilized by the Eleventh Squad that using Kido in direct combat is for cowards who don't know how to fight. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner: Yumichika has been seen using Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant-level fighter. Other Skills *'''Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his beauty-like personality, Yumichika is highly deceptive and shows exceptional perception in combat. *'Enhanced Endurance': Yumichika is a very resilient fighter. In his fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks and his left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still able to continue fighting. *'Enhanced Durability': Aside from his strong resilience, Yumichika has been shown to have a high level of durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was shown to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks. In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head. Spiritual Power *'High Spiritual Power': Despite him being the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Squad, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy, which is at the level of a lieutenant. His Reiatsu is green. Zanpakuto Ruri'iro Kujaku (Sapphire Peacock), nicknamed: Fuji Kujaku '(''Lavender Peacock): It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross-guard shaped like a German cross, and a purple handle and sheath. *Shikai: Unlike most Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect: **'''Fuji Kujaku: The Shikai release command for Fuji Kujaku is "Bloom". Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. **'Ruri'iro Kujaku': When Yumichika says the release command "Terror in Frenzy", Ruri'iro Kujaku's four blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. Shikai Special Ability: These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers, one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (It should be noted that the command ''Terror in Frenzy ''is the true release command for Yumichika's Zanpakuto). When the effect is over, the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ikkaku Madarame (Best friend and partner-in-combat) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Lieutenant) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai (Close friend) *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto (Close friend) *Karin Kurosaki *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Momo Hinamori *Orihime Inoue *Shino Aburame *Huan Beifong Rivals *Charlotte Chuhlhourne (Rival in beauty) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *The Arrancars **Charlotte Chuhlhourne (also rival) *The Espada *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Seated Officers Category:Eleventh Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Hitsugaya Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Kido Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters